Two Hearts One Rose
by bucktooth22
Summary: Rose and the Doctor's dance gets heated before Captain Jack freezes it. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

I liked dancing. I liked it a lot. What I did not like was watching Rose dance with Jack. So I waited for him to fall asleep to ask for another dance. She grinned and went to select some music. I had to admit, it was a shitty song. I also had no clue how to dance to it. But as she came back over to me, everything melted away. She smiled as she pressed her body flush against mine. I had to struggle to fight back a moan as she grabbed my hips and began pushing us together. We were flush against one another so I knew she could feel it. Coming up between her legs, hardening as her movements got faster, as she began thrusting against me. I was about to explode between her legs but she pulled away. This time I did moan; however, it was in frustration not pleasure. The obnoxious music was still blasting but I was unaware of it as her body once again pressed itself against me. Her perfect bottom was now pressed against me as my hardening cock leapt back up to greet her. I reminisced about all the times I had ogled that arse and now it was here, pressing itself against me. She began gyrating against me and I let out another moan. Oh god I was going to cum. My pants would be ruined. "Do ya like this kind of dance Doctor?" She purred as she turned back around. "It's called grindin." She was pressing down on my cock; she had it trapped between her legs as she moved back and forth. Into my and away milking my poor quivering cock. I needed to get rid of these stupid clothes. She took my hands into hers and guided them. One she put on her perfect arse, the other she put on her breast. I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the sheer perfection of it. I heard her small laugh and forced my eyes to focus on her. She was looking at me. I began massaging her arse and tweaking her nipple through her thin shirt. The stupid flag shirt was thinner than I expected and I felt her nipple harden quickly. I traded my hand's positions so I could administer to the other side for each. As I began pinching and pulling on her nipple gently I saw her smile and throw her head back in pleasure. No. This was wrong. Remember what her mum said? About the age gap? She's nineteen and I'm nine hundred. She's barely legal and I'm this immortal alien. I can't do this to her. Is she a virgin? That stupid boyfriend of hers, Rickey, or Mickey the idiot, or something probably never got the courage up to do it. Should I ask? Shit. I moaned again as she pushed us against the console. She was leaning back on it, on my TARDIS, as I humped her. She was moaning as she put her arms around my neck. Damn. I hadn't had sex in ages. Last time I had sex I had a daughter. No. Don't think of Jenny right now. Not while you're doing this to Rose.

"Should I be jealous?" Laughed a voice from behind me. Damn. I really hated that voice. Especially when it sounded like that. I felt myself deflate so I stepped back from Rose. She stood up and adjusted her clothes as we looked at Jack carefully. "Oh don't stop on my account. I was finding it rather enjoyable." He laughed again. I nearly snapped when I saw the bulge in his pants.

"It's not for your enjoyment." I snapped at him.

"We's just dancin." Rose said grinning at me.

"Well if that's what you call it, may I have the next dance?" He purred offering Rose his hand. She blushed and turned to me, asking permission. I felt rage, pure and simple. Sweet rage as it turned my veins to ice and my hearts to blackness.

"No you may not!" I snarled at him. "And if you even try I'll drop you in a void of space that you'll never be found in." I shouted as I stomped off to my bedroom. By the time I got there he was probably balls deep in her. He'd probably bent her over the console, not knowing the buttons she'd be pressing and the things they'd break. He, a con man, a criminal, a Neanderthal! And Rose, my sweet little Rose, the innocent, caring, kind hearted girl. They should be together. It's better than if she were with me. They're at least the same species. I, on the other hand, am not. I flipped open my psychic paper and studied it. Blank. I wanted words! I shut it and opened it again.

You love her

I snarled and threw it at the wall. It was stupid. I didn't love her. She's just a girl. A stupid girl! A stupid ape, I'd never be able to love her. Because she's never be able to love me back. I'm a broken old man to her. A mean, damaged, old alien. That's how she should see me. No. I am not crying over her. The only thing I cry about is the Fall of Gailfray. This is stupid. I hate crying. I don't love her. I never will. I never could. Then why does it hurt so much? When I think of her with Jack or with her stupid boyfriend Rickey? It hurts. No. I'm being stupid. I wipe the tears away on my pillow as there is a knock on the door.

"Doctor?" Rose calls timidly.

"What?" I snap at her. She walks over and sits next to me. I want to tell her to go away, to get out but I just can't.

"Sorry." She murmurs as she rests her head against my shoulder. She tentatively puts her arms around my waist.

"Where's Jack?" I ask bitterly.

"Talkin to some guy on my phone." She said. "Ianto or somethin."

"I'll take you home so your new boyfriend can meet your mum." I said getting up and effectively breaking her hold on me.

"Don't be like that Doctor." She said getting up.

"Like what?" I snap back at her.

"Like a jealous boyfriend." She retorted. I think my hearts skipped a beat.

"So does that mean..." I stop myself. There was no way. It was not what she meant. Not a possibility.

"Acourse that's what it means. Now quit sulking and take us somewhere exciting." She said grinning.

"Your wish is my command." I respond as I race off to my console with Rose trailing behind. Nine hundred years and I've never met anyone as special as Rose. My sweet little Rose.


End file.
